The Healer
by Lady White
Summary: A lovely body burned and torn by the hands of men, why are YOU so kind to me? What is it that makes me want you more then the air I breath or the water I drink? In the rain you held me and saved my life from fate put in my hands. You are the only one in this world I will ever want, you are the light in my dark life. I will always be with you. SasukexOC and a little ItachixOC.


I was nothing, just a toy for people to use. Is being lovely truly such a wonderful thing? Doesnt anyone see what being lovely can bring into a life? The curse it can be? I wanted to burn the body God had given me. I was just a nameless prize for people to trade and do what they please with. I wasnt alive at all. Untill...Untill I felt his arms around my shaking and bleeding body. A body that had been abused so, so many times...was held so gently. In the never-ending darkness you held out your hand and took mine. You were a blinding light I still don't understand. You stand tall when others take the lies and hate of this world and see though them with your amazing eyes. You didn't love me simply for my body, you loved me for the broken girl I was. You, a killer at the core held me as if I would break at the smallest of touches.

You...Sasuke Uchiha.

"Cheza!" I hear Yuki screamed from across the hall of the healing tent.

I look up blood and sweat burning my eyes, how did it come to this? Why have so many have to die? What was it all for!  
I shake my head clearing it the best I could, it had been over three days since I had gotten any sleep.

"I'm over here with Yumi! What's wrong!" I yell looking over at her.

Yuki is a small girl, with blonde hair and green eyes. She worked in the same household I had almost all my life. This mansion was all I ever knew. I was one of many girls who were used and abuse by the lord that ran this village in the land of the mist. In here slender arms she healed yet another bleeding and dyeing child. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and run over to her takeing the girl from her arms.  
She grabbed my sleeve and looked into my eyes with hopeless ones.

"There going to get though any moment! Lord Sin's Ninja have failed..." She said.

My heart stopped, so it was finally here then. The times of are dying.  
Yuki and I are Lord Sins toys and are only train to fight a little, me more than Yuki. We would fight when Lord Shizuo's men broke though here, and we would die. A gift in the life we've known.

"That doesn't matter anymore, if they come, they come!" I say and at that moment the door at the end of the hall was broken into and the screaming started.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

"Sasuke!~" Suigetsu moaned from a few steps behind the rest of are group. "Can't we take a break at the little village up ahead!"

Karin looked at the white-haired man with evil eyes.

"NO! Suigetsu your slowing us down and making traveling all that much harder!" She yells flipping her red hair that was wet from the rain.

I rolled my eyes, would there ever be a moment of peace in this group I had formed? The only one that ever acted calm was Jugo and he was a two minded killer!

"Alright the rains getting bad, were stopping up here for the night." I say shaking my head.

Jugo just looks at me and smiles and I can tell the ether two are happy we where takeing a break.

My team breaks though the trees and my eyes widened as I see though the downpour. The Moonshine village was burned down and there were body's everywhere. I had heard this little village was having problems with a village but I had know idea things had gotten this bad.

"Damn! It's been a long time since I've seen so much blood and destruction." Suigetsu said shaking his head.

Jugo looked away with his eyes closed, he hated things like this. Even though he had the curse mark, the normal part of Jugo hated war and violence. He wanted to be free and just live someone peaceful and quite. Out of my whole team I liked him the most. As for the other two, they have there reasons for coming with me to kill my brother. Karin's reasoning was to just get down my pants though...even worse then Saurka...

"I can sense someone down there, no wait...theres two! Two people are fighting down here!" Karin said fixing her glasses.

I looked at my team mats.

"Lets see whats going on down there." I say jumping down into the destroyed village.

They followed and it wasnt long before we came on the place we were looking for.

"Your...a bitch you know that..." A man dressed in dark blue robs said looking down on...

I turned on my Sharingan, there was a girl covered from head to toe in blood. She was breathing hard and had a sword in her takeing hands.

"It's just us in this forgotten wasteland bitch! All your friends are dead!" The man said crazy from blood loss.

Karin gets closer, pulling a knife.

The girl stands light orang hair blowing in the hard wind and rain. It's long and tangled and her kimono was dripping with blood and mud.

"Ha...hahaha!" The girl smiles looking up to the rainy sky. "This place was my hell...and if you haven't seemed to notice you were throw away by the people you called team mates." She said looking back down at the man.

"Sasuke, that girl...she's in really bad shape. Although the mans not much better." karin says still watching the two.

"**SHUT UP!** You don't know anything you little slut!" He yells coming at her with his blade.

She's fighting just to stand, the poor girl couldn't have been any older than 14. I move making my whole team jump. I aper in front of the fight just as the girl falls into a hole of water.  
I cut the man down as if he were nothing and then look at the girl curled up in the mud. My team rushes over and watches me.

"Sasuke-kun! Your such a hero!~" Suigetsu teases.

I say nothing and pick the girl up from the ground, her skin is fair and when I get a good look at her. She unusually lovely, even as young as she was. Her chest was big and she had a slender waist and her long, odd colored hair stuck to her face from blood and sweat.

Suigetsu smirked.

"Man, for a kid she's quite a looker wouldn't you say Sasuke-kun."

Karin slapped him and yelled.

"She's dyeing and that's all you can think of to say! Show some heart Suigetsu!"

Jugo came over to where I held the girl out of the water, he took off his coat and handed it to me. I wrapped it around the shaking and bleeding girl. Her eyes opening and I stop and stare with wide eyes, they didn't even look real. Her eyes were a shining gold color that off set her hair.

"W-who are you?" She asked in a bell-like voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what happened here?" I asked.

Her eyes locked on me and tears filled her wide eyes.

"Please...kil-kill me." The girl says grabbing my shirt with her small hand.

My eyes went wide and I watched as the girl passed out in my arms.

"Well what do we do with her?" Karin asked puting her hands on her hips.

I stood the girl still in my arms.

"Let's find camp in a cave someplace, this girl needs medical help. Karin I want you to treat her when we get somewhere safe." I say already starting up the huge hill.

"We can't take that little girl with us!" She says.

"Sasuke can do whatever he wants, as we've been over. He's the leader." Suigetsu says giving her a smile.

"I'm with Sasuke, it would be wrong to let a child die out here." Jugo said from right behind me.

"Fine, whatever as long as Sasuke-kuns alright with it." Karin says following unhappily.

We find a cave off in the woods and make camp, when the fire was lite Karin told us to look away as she undressed the girl. I made sure all of us did and for a wail we heard small noises of pain and the sound of Karin operating on the girl.  
After about an hour Karin stood stretching her legs.

"Well she's in no danger of dying but there's no way she will be walking on her own." She says ringing out her hair.

I turn and look at the sleeping girl, Karin had cleaned her of all traces of blood and dirt but she was bruised and pale. Although it still didn't take away from how breath takeing the girl was. Jugo started to make some food over the ragging fire and I took a seat by the sleeping girl.

"Sasuke." Karin said low so that the others couldn't hear.

My eyes go over to the red-head and to my amazement she looked completely evil.

"The girl...her body that is...she has a lot of scars."

I rise an eye brow.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Well, she's no fighter but her body looks like she's been though a few battles." She says fixing her glasses.

I look down at the peaceful face of the girl, why had I taken her? It was unlike me to randomly pick up a tag along when so much was at stake. Did I feel pity for the girl who was fighting all alone in what was left of her burning home? Or was it because, because she reminded me of that time, the night I had ran from my brother and bagged for him to let me live. Did I envy her strength to stand and fight even though you could completely see she was no fighter. I looked at the faces of my team mates, yes I would simply call it an acted of mercy for saving the girl's life.

**(Cheza's POV)**

I woke up with pain in my right shoulder like I have never felt before, it was as if I stuck my shoulder in a pit of fire and left it to burn. Sweat was going down my face and that was when I realized I was still alive. Me out all the people back there...the childrn the rich and the poor who lived in that place, yet I was the only one'  
to open my eyes to life again. I sat up and gasped at the pain, I wondered if I had any strength left to use my power? Surely not, I had spent three days using my power on people.

"Ah, your finely awake now are you." A voice said from beside me.

I looked to see a pale man with white hair and purple eyes staring at with a smile filled with pointy teeth,.  
I did what any normal person would do if they woke to such a sight, I screamed.

"What happened!" A huge man yelled coming into the cave.

I was shaking from head to toe looking at the two men in the room.

"Like I know! When she woke up she screamed! I didn't do anything!" He yelled to his friend.

"W-who are you!" I say trying to stand but my legs all but failed me.

"You need to calm down." The tall guy said gently.

"Are you with Lord Shizuo's men!" I yelled looking for anything I could fight with.

The white hair man put a hand on the biggest sword I had ever seen and gave me a smile.

"If you keep yelling all cut your tong out." He says.

My eyes go wide and I get to my knees.

"Suigetsu stop!" A deep voice says from outside.

Heart racing I looked at the amazing looking man who enters the cave. He's wore a white open shirt and has black pants on with a purple belt around the middle that held a sword to his side.

"W-whats going on! Where am I?" I asked the men in the room.

The black-haired boy walked up and looked at me with dark eyes.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I saved you from dying out in the pain last night." The man named Sasuke says.

My eyes widened as I remember what had happened.

"Oh...Oh God, Yuki...Yumi..." I say bring my hand to my lips.

I remembered their blood hitting the walls. I looked away from the men and though up onto the cave floor.

All eyes were on me and I felt sicker then I had in years, everything I had know...was gone in only one night.

"Sasuke, I don't think this kids takeing this all that well. Maybe we should give her some space." The tall man whispered.

With a nod from the blacked haired man named Sasuke I was left alone, which made me feel a little better. I hated to be around men, they were evil and you never knew what they were going to do next. After a wail Sasuke and a red-headed women came into the cave. I looked up and said nothing, they could kill me and I wouldn't feel a thing. Nothing could make me have more pain then what had happened the night before.

"I-I'm sorry." I say shaking again.

This seemed to surprise the two.

"I shouldnt have yelled before...forgive me..." I say looking at the bandages on my hands.

"Th-That's fine, don't worry about it." The red-head said awkwardly.

"Tell me...was there any one ells, other than me?" I asked after a moment.

The girl looked at Sasuke and took a deep breath.

"No."

My heart dropped even further and I dug my nails into my leg, where would I go? What would I do with my life?

"I see..." I say feeling tears sting my eyes.

"I need to know what you want to do." Sasuke said looking at me.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Can we take you anywhere? A relative, anything?" He asked.

My eyes winded and I shook my head looking down.

"It's fine, leave me here." I say in a dead voice.

"Come on now! Dont be so dramatic! You must have some-"

"I DONT!" I say shooting an evil look at the women.

She shrinks back and looks away with a pout. Black eyes are still looking at me and I blush.

"Really, you don't have to be so kind to me. I don't want to hold you back any more than I already have." I say.

"True, you have set my mission back a bit but I don't see the problem. Things take time, if you want them done right." He says standing tall and looking down on me.

"Sasuke, maybe she could go with us." The supper tall man from before said walking into the cave.

My eyes widened and before I could say anything.

"Are you insane!" The women and the white-haired man named Suigetsu yelled at the same time.

Suigetsu had his head in the doorway of the cave with a look of shock and then he gave the red-head a dirty look.

"Jugo, with all the things we do! This kid would be dead in a day!" Suigetsu says coming fully in.

Jugo looks at me and then to Sasuke.

"I feel responsible, I mean we made the move to save her in the first place. It would be wrong to just throw her away now." He says smiling at me.

I blush deeply as Sasuke looks at me.

"What do you think? We a bunch of dangerous and wanted Ninja. would you want to travel with us?"

My heart races and I look down, so they were Ninja.

"Tell me...why are you wanted and...did...did you have anything to do with last nights raid?" I say with a broken voice.

"No we had no part in that, but were wanted for the killing of Orochimaru and for leaving breaking the law countless times over." Sasuke says.

My eyes widened as I remember Yuki telling me about a Ninja clan ran by an evil demon by the name Orochimaru.  
I was shaking but I did not want to be left alone to die in the woods...

"I-I dont care." I say my hair going in front of my face. "I'll die if I stay here, and I don't have anywhere to go anyways. I worked as a slave in that place back in the village. And if you alow me to come...all make myself useful in any way I can." I say tears prickling at my eyes.

The sheath of a blade made me look up into the blank expression of Sasuke's face. His eyes were cold and I felt fear run though me.

"Fine, you can come. Although the moment you slow us down, your gone." He says standing and walking out.

The red-headed women runs after him screaming about how dumb it was to let a child come along. I was shaking and right in front of Suigetsu and Jugo, I began to sob. I herd one leave without saying a word and when I felt a hand on my head I looked up to see Jugo.

"I know Sasuke can seem scary at times, but he really is a kind person. As for your friends...I'm really sorry but if you wish...I could help you walk untill you feel better. Alright?" He says with a gentle smile.

I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. I hued the taller man and sobbed. I was afraid and I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into. Where would this path lead?

* * *

**(A/N) If you hate it say so, love it say so. As for spelling and what ever anyone likes to bitch about all do the best I can. Although if you can't take some problems, then just stop reading please. I don't want to deal with reviews telling me the same thing over and over. Other then that hope you like the story!**


End file.
